


Atlantis City

by anuminis



Category: Sin City - All Media Types, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anuminis/pseuds/anuminis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pegasus Production Presents<br/>ATLANTIS CITY</p>
<p>a crossover with Sin City</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atlantis City

**Medium(s)** : digital manipulation  
 **Rating:** PG  


I would love to read a noir story about McShep and the team in Atlantis City ^.~

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I also posted this on my tumblr: http://m1b1rd.tumblr.com/post/101008999955


End file.
